Egy kis utókarácsony
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Amikor Litvánia fáradtan hazaér, nem számít rá, hogy valakit már az otthonában talál.


Kivételesen most a fanart volt előbb... :)) Karácsonyra kaptam, és írtam hozzá egy rövid kis ficet: http :/ /nombretaiwan .deviantart .com/# /d4jovxt

LietPol szerűség, ilyet már régóta akartam írni. :D

* * *

><p>Litvánia különösen fárasztó napot tudhatott maga mögött; mint országa megtestesítője, ünnepek idején is dolgoznia kellett, hogy népe jólétét biztosítsa. Amikor hazaért, nem kívánt mást, csak egy jó meleg kakaót és egy frissítő zuhanyt, majd bedőlni az ágyba egy kiadós alvásra.<p>

Már akkor tudta, hogy áthúzták a számításait, amikor tárva-nyitva találta a kertkaput. A frissen lehullott havon lábnyomok vezettek a bejárat felé. Az ajtónál nem volt szüksége kulcsra, és már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy vajon ki lehet a kéretlen látogató. Toris fáradtan szusszantott, és könyökével lenyomta a kilincset, a keze ugyanis tele volt mappákkal.

Amint bejutott, az előszobába nem más táncolt be, mint Lengyelország teljes életnagyságban, magához képest normális ruházatban. A vállán piros palást volt, jelezve, miért is van itt. Litvánia szinte megkönnyebbült; Feliks még a kisebbik rossz, őt fáradtan is könnyebb kezelni, mint mondjuk Ivant.

– Liet, csakhogy megjöttél! Már kezdtem egyedül tökre unatkozni – rikkantotta élénken Lengyelország, és a világért sem szabadította volna meg legjobb barátját a cipekedés gyönyörétől. Litvánia nyögve ledobta a terhét a cipős állványra, és megszabadult télikabátjától.

– Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat, Feliks? – kérdezte egy cseppet hidegen.

– Jaj, ne légy már ilyen morci, Liet, hát karácsony van!

Litvánia megcsóválta a fejét, és feltűnésmentesen a naptárra pillantott. Ám ez a manőver mégsem sikerült olyan tökéletesen, mert Lengyelország észrevette, és követte a tekintetét.

– Jó, igaz hogy már három napja elmúlt, de a szándék a fontos. Bocs, hogy nem tudtam eljönni szenteste, Magyarországgal voltam.

– Semmi gond, már hozzászoktam.

– Király! – Lengyelország tapsolt egyet örömében, és karon ragadva Litvániát beráncigálta a nappaliba, a karácsonyfa mellé. – Meg akartalak várni az ajándékbontással, mert láttam, hogy készültél nekem. Csak éppenséggel nem tudtam hozzájutni, mert nem találtam a fa alatt. – Bekúszott a karácsonyfa alá, ezzel majdnem feldöntve azt. A díszek vészesen himbálózni kezdtek rajta, és ekkor Litvániának feltűnt, hogy Lengyelország kicsit megvariálta őket, amolyan _feliksesen_. A girlandok valamilyen oknál fogva mind rózsaszínűre cserélődtek.

– Ne fáradj, Feliks, gyere ki. Itt az ajándékod.

Litvánia leemelt egy meghatározhatatlan formájú csomagot az egyik könyvespolc tetejéről. Lengyelország feje előbukkant a gallyak között és csalódottan fintorgott.

– Ez most komoly? Ez így nem buli, ha nem rakod be a fa alá – biggyesztette le az ajkát.

– Beraktam én, csak akkor nem voltál itt.

Ha Lengyelország nem lett volna annyira felajzva, akkor valószínűleg most kényelmetlen csönd telepedett volna rájuk.

– Na mindegy… Én a tiedet viszont a legtutibb helyre raktam, sasolod? – vigyorgott elégedetten. Odament Torishoz (ahogy felkelt, a fa újra megingott), és gyerekes izgalommal kikapta a kezéből a csomagot, majd megtapogatta és megrázta. Nem zörgött, ketyegett vagy ilyesmi, és nem is volt nehéz, így gyorsan letépte róla a csomagolópapírt. Egy lilásfehér plüsspóni került elő belőle.

– Juj, Liet, ez nagyon cuki! Honnan tudtad, hogy pont ilyet akarok? – ujjongott.

– Múltkor mutattad a gyűjteményed és észrevettem, hogy ez hiányzik belőle. És szívesen – mosolygott fáradtan Litvánia.

– Most akkor te is nézd meg, mit kapsz tőlem! – pattogott Feliks és Toris azt kívánta, bár tudna ő is ilyen izgatott lenni.

– Muszáj bekúsznom a fa alá?

– Naná! Ne legyél már ilyen ünneprontó, Liet.

– Hát ha nagyon muszáj… – sóhajtotta Litvánia és lebukott, hogy bemászhasson a fa alá. Mire megtalálta az ajándékát, már a haja és a ruhája is tele volt fenyőtűkkel. Nagy nehezen kijött alóla, és leült a fa mellé a földre. Feliks lehuppant mellé, és láthatóan alig bírt magával, hogy ne kapja ki a kezéből, és ne bontsa ki helyette. Toris kényesen ügyelt rá, nehogy véletlenül elszakítsa a papírt.

A csomag egy könyvet tartalmazott.

– Hogyan rázzuk le a nyomulós oroszokat? Po tuti tippjei, írta Feliks Łukasiewicz.

– Pontosan! – Feliks elégedetten vigyorgott, ahogy Litvánia felolvasta a címet.

– Köszönöm, már csak ez hiányzott a sorozatból – azzal letette maga mellé. Lengyelország nyughatatlanul ficergett mellette. Litvánia felé fordult, és egy csöppet gyanakodva nézett rá. Nem tetszett neki Lengyelország elvetemült vigyora.

– Mondd, mit tervezel?

– Nézd, fagyöngy! – rikkantotta Feliks. Felfelé mutatott és behunyta a szemét. Litvánia értetlenül nézte, ahogy Lengyelország csücsörít.

– Nem is raktam sehová – nyögte rezignáltan.

– Te nem, de én igen. – Lengyelország kinyitotta fél szemét, és türelmetlenül ciccegett. – Most meg kell csókolnod. Na mi lesz már, elfárad a kezem!

Litvánia zavartan elpirult és megrázta a fejét.

– Ne legyél már ilyen gyerekes! – Litvánia felkelt volna, hogy menekülőre fogja a dolgot, de Lengyelország visszarántotta a földre, és még mindig olyan hülyén vigyorgott.

– Én gyerekes? Te vagy az, Liet, amiért nem teljesíted a kötelességedet. Csak nem nem mered?

– Nem vagyunk már gyerekek.

Feliks durcásan nézett rá.

– Ha nem csinálod azonnal, Varsó lesz a fővárosod, de tutira. Csak egy puszi a számra. Olyan nagy dolog ez?

Litvánia rezignáltan sóhajtott. Rájött, hogy addig nem lesz nyugta, amíg nem teljesíti Lengyelország buta kívánságát. A vállára tette a kezét, és adott egy suta puszit a szájára. Közben kattant valami. Litvánia szemei felpattantak és még épp elkapta, ahogy Lengyelország elrakja a telefonját.

– Ez meg mi volt? – vonta kérdőre, mire Feliks élesen felnevetett.

– Megnyertem a fogadást Erzsivel!

Lengyelország villámgyorsan felpattant, mielőtt a másik elkaphatta volna egy elbeszélgetésre. Litvánia arca most a haragtól öltött pirosas árnyalatot.

– Lengyelország, te szemét!

– Aki utolsónak ér a konyhába, nem kap több paluszkit! – vihogta a lengyel, és már ott sem volt.

Litvánia végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Lengyelország sosem fog változni, és nem is érdemes miatta mérgelődni.


End file.
